dangerously in love
by feemusty
Summary: grace à alixe et lisandra, je me lance. voici ma première traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'agit d'une fic anglaise que j'ai trouvée très originale. Drago Malfoy n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.Il est amoureux d'Harry Potter et est près
1. Default Chapter

Dangerously in love  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Chap. 1  
  
Drago Malfoy se redressa dans son lit. C'était encore arrivé. A nouveau, il avait rêvé de Potter et ce n'était pas un cauchemar.  
  
« Je dois être fou », soupira-t-il, contemplant la beauté brune étendue à ses cotés. Il se sentait mal et c'était l'heure de sa promenade nocturne sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard, le seul endroit où il se sentait libre. Chaque nuit, il rêvait d'Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Ça le rendait fou, c'était insupportable. Habituellement, quand il désirait quelque chose il l'obtenait toujours facilement. Il aimait ça mais se lassait dès qu'il avait capturé sa proie.  
  
Mais, qu'était cette nouvelle émotion ? Celle qui augmentait chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter. Son cœur manquait un battement chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom. Il se détestait. Oh ce n'était pas nouveau mais il haïssait sa faiblesse. Pas à l'extérieur mais au plus profond de lui-même.  
  
Quand il se rappelait que Potter était son ennemi, complètement inaccessible pour lui son cœur se serrait. Harry n'était pas du genre à collectionner les conquêtes ou même les amis. Il était trop innocent, trop pur pour ça. Bien sur, il y avait eu des commérages autour de lui et de cette Cho quelque chose mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Par Merlin, la virginité de Potter était pour lui, seulement pour lui. Personne ne lui prendrait et au besoin il tuerait tout amateur dans d'atroces souffrances. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà ensorcelé plusieurs personnes qui avaient osé approcher de trop près le griffondor. Ils devaient éviter sa propriété, ce n'était quand même pas compliqué. Drago se serait donné des gifles. Il avait encore appelé Harry sa propriété. Mais s'il voulait être honnête vis-à-vis de lui-même, il était vraiment très loin de pouvoir le qualifier comme tel.  
  
A son arrivée à Poudlard, Potter était très populaire. Les filles l'adoraient. Mais maintenant, elles semblaient en avoir peur. Il n'était donc pas très populaire et restait souvent seul.  
  
Quant à Drago, il était indécis, il devait recevoir la marque mais n'était pas certain de la désirer. Pff, tout ça à cause de cette fichue sensation qu'il développait pour Potter. Il avait essayé de l'ignorer mais en vain. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Peut être que ce changement était survenu en 5ème année, ou au début de la 6ème. Il ne savait plus, et étant arrivé en 7ème il était temps de passer à l'action ou de faire une croix sur toute cette folie. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient changé tous les deux. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez lui ? Drago était riche, puissant, important beau. Potter était pauvre, insignifiant et laid. Il devait vraiment être dingue.  
  
Pourquoi son corps et son esprit lui faisaient-il ça ? Par quel miracle pourraient-ils être ensemble ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin d'être avec lui ? Le balafré, lui, ne voulait pas être avec lui. Il voulait même être le plus loin possible de lui.  
  
Peut être devrait-il, rien qu'une fois, partager son lit avec Potter. Peut être que ça arrêterait ses phantasmes. Par l'enfer, comment pourrait-il coucher avec lui sans que personne ne le sache ! pensa-t-il en s'asseyant au bord d'une fenêtre. La vue de la tour était magnifique. Il aimait y être. Sans doute, parce que c'était l'endroit le plus proche de la tour des griffondors.  
  
Parfois, il se sentait désolé pour Potter. Tout le monde, planifiait son avenir à sa place. Il comprenait absolument ce qu'il devait ressentir. La différence entre eux, était que pour lui, c'était son père qui avait tracé son avenir. Son père voulait tout régenter pour lui, tandis que pour Potter, c'était tout le monde sorcier qui guettait ses actes.  
  
Volterra et Harry étaient destinés à tuer l'un d'entre eux. Il avait entendu Harry l'expliquer à ses amis. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait rejoindre Volterra Ce bâtard voulait exterminer son Harry. Il le savait. Son père lui répétait sans cesse.  
  
Il retourna au lit et secoua la brune assoupie. C'était drôle, il choisissait généralement des brunes aux yeux clairs, de préférence verts. Personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué.  
  
Il réalisait qu'il devait se secouer s'il voulait conquérir Potter. Cela lui semblait presque impossible, d'autant plus qu'a sa connaissance le balafré n'était pas gay. Peut-être devrait-il prendre le risque et l'attaquer lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard. Mais cela pourrait tout gâcher. Il se sentait pitoyable. Peut être devrait il l'enfermer dans un placard.  
  
Et bien ça devait être quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il devait forcer Potter à lui parler. Ce n'était pas comme si le brun avait envie de tailler la causette avec lui. Peut être devrait il l'enlever et le cacher quelque part. il ne lui permettrait de partir que quand il l'aimerait. Mm, ce projet lui plaisait. Ca ne serait pas facile à réaliser mais il était près à y travailler.  
  
Il devrait tout planifier soigneusement. Son père ne devait rien soupçonner. Il devrait tout réaliser seul. Lucius Mal Foy lui avait appris suffisamment de magie noire pour cela.  
  
Vas-t-en, je veux dormir, dit-il à la fille.  
  
Il se savait brutal mais il était de mauvaise humeur. Et puis, il n'avait pas à mettre de gants. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. De plus, leur petite séance de baise était très décevante en comparaison de son rêve avec Harry.  
  
Pendant un temps, il avait pensé coucher avec un autre garçon mais il n'en avait pas envie. Le seul garçon qu'il voulait était Potter. De plus, personne ne devait savoir qu'il pouvait être gay. Ce serait un déshonneur pour les Malfoy et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Son père préférerait le voir mort que PD.  
  
Enfin, il devrait éviter Potter. Mais comment l'éviter alors que sa seule envie était de le voir. Une émotion bizarre montait en lui lorsqu'il le voyait sourire. Il espérait que ça lui soit destiné. Souvent, il se surprenait lui-même à sourire en pensant au jeune homme. Ce sourire disparaissait rapidement quand il réalisait qu'il était inaccessible. Mais pendant ces brefs instants il se sentait heureux et cette sensation était nouvelle pour Drago.  
  
Il pouvait seulement rêver d'embrasser Harry et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'effondra sur son lit de soie en regardant la fille récupérer ses vêtements et sortir de la chambre. Il sourit à la pensée qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il soupira. Il réfléchirait dès demain à un plan et devait dormir un peu. Le sommeil venait facilement quand il pensait à Harry. 


	2. dangerously in love, chap2

Dangerously in love  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Pour le premier chapitre, je suis vraiment très contente. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il a été apprécié. Je ne pensais pas avoir 6 revieuw des le départ. Hip hip hip hourra. Je les ai reçues par mail et j'y ai donc répondu de même. Est-ce la bonne façon de procéder ? En tout cas encore merci à Inouko, Cholera (quel drôle de nom !), onarluca, Mel Imoen, Lisandra et Ddy.  
  
Voili voulou, le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Voilà quelques explications que j'avais oublié de donner. Les chapitres de black elf sont vraiment très longs. Alors je vais en couper quelques uns. Je vais essayer de faire paraître un chapitre par semaine. J'essaye d'être le plus fidèle à l'œuvre originale, mais n'étant pas parfaitement bilingue, il m'arrive d'interpréter certains termes et de rajouter quelques phrases de transitions. J'essaye de rendre le texte le plus fluide possible.  
  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser des revieuws, je promets d'y répondre, bonne lecture, enfin, j'espère  
  
Chap. 2 : ne pleure pas  
  
POV Drago  
  
Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il pouvait entendre les serpentards se réveiller autour de lui dans tous les dortoirs.  
  
« Attends une minute... je ne suis pas supposé entendre les autres », pensa-t- il en écarquillant les yeux. Lentement, il toucha ses oreilles. « et merde », s'écria-t-il, quand il senti ses oreilles pointues. Maintenant, il se rappelait qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa potion.  
  
Chaque nuit, il devait prendre une potion pour cacher sa véritable identité. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait oublié de la prendre. C'était un rite comme se brosser les dents. Le jeune homme roula des yeux, il connaissait exactement la cause de son oubli, Potter.  
  
Maintenant, il devrait se cacher toute la journée. Les Malfoy étaient des créatures de la lumière. C'était un secret caché par leur nom. C'était drôle quand on y pensait. Les Malfoy étaient les personnes les plus sombres que l'on puisse imaginer et pourtant c'étaient des elfes.  
  
Parfois, Drago s'étonnait que personne ne l'ait jamais découvert. Il avait le visage d'un elfe. Il était grand et mince. Son aspect était délicat, il se déplaçait avec élégance. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque blancs. Ses yeux étaient de grandes mares gris bleu dans lesquelles ont pouvait se noyer. Son apparence entière était pure et innocente, un aspect quasi féminin masqué par son nom et son masque d'impassibilité. C'était le résultat de nombreuses années d'entraînement. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne ressentait pas d'émotions... mais qu'il pouvait les cacher. Si le monde découvrait que les Malfoy étaient des elfes, ils seraient condamnés à mort. Ils étaient les derniers elfes de la planète. Si on le découvrait les conséquences seraient terribles. On voudrait les examiner, ils deviendraient des attractions. Non... cela ne devait pas arriver. Il refusait de vivre de cette façon. Sa mère n'était pas elfe, mais en raison des gènes elfiques prédominants, il était entièrement un elfe, comme son père, et la mère de son père.  
  
Il se rappelait sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas peur de montrer ses caractéristiques elfiques. Elle était jolie et élégante. La seule chose dont il se rappelait avec précision était ses yeux. Ils enivraient. Drago savait qu'il en avait hérité, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne regardait jamais longtemps les autres dans les yeux. Il craignait d'être découvert.  
  
Qu'il n'ait jamais réussit à battre Potter au Quidditch était vraiment étrange, parce que personne ne pourrait se déplacer comme lui sur un balai, enfin sauf Potter.  
  
Il avait toujours besoin de discuter avec le brun, c'est pourquoi il imaginait l'enlever. Il était peut être un elfe, mais il était toujours un Malfoy et les Malfoy obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais aujourd'hui, il devrait patienter et se cacher.  
  
Drago, dépêches toi, nous allons encore être les derniers dans la grande salle, dit Blaise.  
  
Je ne me sens pas bien, répondit-il, sorti de ses pensées.  
  
Rapidement, il tira les draps sur ses oreilles, sachant que Blaise ouvrirait les rideaux de son baldaquin. Bien sur, il le fit.  
  
qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
je me sens malade, je pense que je vais rester au lit aujourd'hui.  
  
Mais tu n'es jamais malade, dit-il étonné.  
  
Un autre petit avantage à être un elfe, est que vous étiez immunisés contre les virus humains. Les elfes pouvaient être malades, mais d'autres façons. Parce que les elfes étaient des créatures de lumière, ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps dans l'obscurité. Le manque de lumière était leur faiblesse. La torture, le meurtre, le viol... toutes ces choses malfaisantes et pleines de noirceur étaient intolérables pour les elfes. Leur cœur était trop pour le supporter. Leur cœur se brisait face à ces horreurs.  
  
Comment Lucius Malfoy pouvait-il être un mangemort ? Il avait une potion pour cela. Sans celle-ci, Drago et son père pleureraient certainement des journées entières. Parfois, Drago se demandait si son père n'en avait pas abusé. Son cœur semblait si dur, si froid et impitoyable ! noir comme la mort, sans pitié. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il voulait lui ressembler. Maintenant, il n'en était plus certain. Il pourrait devenir un être sans pitié mais... pourrait-il devenir quelqu'un de tellement bizarre. Il oscillait entre les deux aspects de sa personnalité, celle de la vraie nature, lumineuse, et celle de sa nature artificielle, froide et contrôlée. Il ne savait lequel il préférait. C'était Potter avec sa bonté, qui faisait émerger son coté plus sentimental et paradoxalement plus humain. Il avait essayé de le nier, oh oui il l'avait fait. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il le faisait. Il voulait donner une chance à sa vraie nature et tenter quelque chose avec Harry. Si son projet échouait, et que le survivant le rejetait il se tournerait vers les ténèbres, parce que plus rien ne le retiendrait vers la lumière. Il aimait le pouvoir que lui apportait son nom. La sensation qu'il pourrait obtenir n'importe quoi (pff, sauf peut être Potter) et cela lui donnait une impression de puissance. Il n'avait jamais échoué et un jour Potter serait sien.  
  
Énervé drago roula des yeux.  
  
arrête de me harceler. Vous faites souvent bien pire en vous planquant pour ne pas assister aux cours. Maintenant dégages, je veux dormir  
  
comme tu le sens, entendit-il Blaise marmonner  
  
Il finit par entendre tout le monde sortir du dortoir. 


	3. dangerously in love, chap22

Dangerously in love chap. 2.2  
  
Auteur black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Réponse au revis  
  
Merci à tous, pour un premier essai je suis super contente. Je n'espérais pas obtenir autant d'encouragement. Bon ou mauvais tout commentaire est bon à prendre. J'ai répondu aux mails directement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elles ne sont pas arrivées aux destinataires. Donc je recommence ici. Au fait, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi les reviews que j'envoie aux autres auteurs n'ont jamais l'air de paraître ? Je ne vois jamais de réponse, snif !  
  
J'ai remarqué que pour les premiers chapitres je mettais un tiret avant que des personnages ne parlent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont disparus. Je mets donc dorénavant les paroles entre guillemets.  
  
Ddy : tu me fais trop rire, lol. Ben oui Drago ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Il se voile encore la face. Il est possessif mais préférerait crever que le reconnaître. Ne t'inquiètes pas par la suite il va avouer et montrer qu'il ne le trouve pas laid du tout son ryry. Par contre ses idées bizarres dans le style séquestration dans un placard ne vont pas se calmer. Merci pour les compliments, cela me touche énormément. Bises à toi aussi  
  
Lisandra : et oui je le dis encore et je ne répéterai jamais assez merci à Alixe et toi sans qui je ne me serait jamais lancée.  
  
Mel-Imoen : mais que voilà une review bien réfléchie et je t'en remercie. Dans l'ensemble je suis d'accord avec toi. La situation en elle-même n'est pas originale. C'est plutôt la psychologie particulièrement aboutie des personnages que je trouve originale et le fait que Drago soit un elfe. J'en ai lu des fics et ça je n'avais pas encore vu. Merci pour les compliments sur la traduction cela me fait très plaisir (et un saut périlleux mental, et un beau)  
  
Onarluca : waw, un de mes auteurs favori qui m'écrit je plane là. Merci pour les compliments et je compte bien essayé de ne pas te décevoir. Je n'avais pas vu pour Voldemort, je suppose que c'est le correcteur d'orthographe. Alors actuellement cette fic comprend 7 chapitres très longs. Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura au total. Je suis arrivée à la traduction du 5ème. Je comptais couper les chapitres (sans nuire à l'histoire) parce qu'avec mon boulot je n'ai pas énormément de temps et comme ça je suis sure d'être capable de livrer un chapitre min par semaine.  
  
Cholera : quel drôle de pseudo ! Il me fait vraiment rire. Rassures moi, tu n'es pas comme une maladie contagieuse et mortelle ? Merci pour les encouragement, je fais mon possible pour rendre le texte le plus agréable et fluide.  
  
Inouko : merci, merci et encore merci. Je suis contente de pouvoir faire découvrir cette fic à beaucoup de lecteurs  
  
Lee-nc-kass : holà, t'as fumé quoi là toi !!! J'adore ton enthousiasme, tu me fais trop rire. Et oui c'est un elfe. Et attend les descriptions, il est super sexy le petit, lol. Voilà la suite  
  
Sweetdeath : merci et bien voici la suite.  
  
Yuna-fab : heureuse de t'avoir fait découvrir cette fic. C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'ai lu, tu pourras me dire si je me plante quelque part. alors pour ta remarque, d'abord merci pour le compliment. Ensuite, je suis dans l'ensemble d'accord avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas une puriste, d'autant que je ne suis qu'une amateur et que je ne suis pas parfaitement bilingue (loin de là) donc il m'arrive de comprendre le sens général d'une phrase mais pas son intégralité. Je traduis donc un peu au pif. J'ai expliqué dans ma réponse à onarluca pourquoi je coupais les chapitres. C'est dommage, d'accord mais cela ne coupe pas le rythme de l'histoire, j'en suis sure. Tu as sans doute raison quand tu dis que j'adapte plus que je ne traduis. Quitte à déplaire je suis incapable de traduire littéralement au risque d'écrire une phrase qui ne me plait pas. Voilà j'espère à bientôt.  
  
Voilà place à la fic et c'est un peu plus long  
  
La matinée passa lentement. Drago resta assis au bord du lac, un morceau de parchemin et une plume à la main.  
  
Il avait changé d'avis. Il n'allait pas enlever Potter ce week-end. Il devait d'abord prendre ses dispositions. Il allait prendre divers renseignements. Il devrait le faire à un moment où il serait seul avec lui. Il attendrait donc les vacances de noel. Cela lui laisserait trois semaines. C'était assez pour construire une maison suffisamment confortable et agréable. Le délai était assez court mais c'était jouable, il suffirait de travailler très dur.  
  
Il se sentait étrange en laissant son coté elfique s'exprimer librement. Il était plus paisible et c'était très amusant, quasi euphorisant. Il pouvait percevoir tout ce que disaient les gens autours de lui, même les conversations privées qu'on ne pouvait normalement pas écouter. C'était drôle, même si à la longue cela devenait ennuyant. Il entendait deux filles se disputer pour un garçon.  
  
« c'est le mien »  
  
« il m'appartient »  
  
« tu es encore jalouse, mais tu ne veux pas voir qu'il m'appartient »  
  
« j'en ai assez, nous nous appartenons, et tu me fais du mal »  
  
« j'en suis désolée mais tu es son passé et je suis son futur »  
  
« tu es vraiment idiote, Drago Malfoy m'appartient »  
  
Waw, c'est à propos de lui qu'elles se bagarraient !  
  
« laissez moi seul »  
  
Le cœur de Drago battit la chamade. C'était la voix de Potter. Avait-il des ennuis ? Il se sentait complètement perdu, n'écoutant plus du tout les deux filles qui se tiraient les cheveux. Après un bref moment de divertissement, il s'en désintéressait complètement. Il scruta le paysage à la recherche de sa némésis. Il se dirigeait vers lui, courant plus que marchant, deux personnes à sa poursuite qui finirent par renoncer.  
  
Drago mis rapidement son capuchon et monta dans un grand arbre. Il pourrait voir Harry de cette façon sans se faire remarquer. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes maintenant.  
  
Lorsque Potter s'approcha, il capta une grande tristesse en lui. C'était écrasant. Ses émotions s'infiltraient en Drago comme si la douleur de l'enfant chéri le traversait. Et il y avait de la culpabilité, beaucoup de culpabilité. Il respirait fortement, comme si quelque chose bloquait sa gorge. Il fermait les yeux tentant de se contrôler. Le blond détestait ce coté elfique de sa personnalité. Il avait la capacité de ressentir les émotions fortes d'une personne, comme l'amour, la haine, la culpabilité et la douleur. Soudain, il fut reconnaissant envers la potion sur sa table de nuit. S'il devait endurer ça tous les jours, il deviendrait fou.  
  
Il pouvait s'enfuir discrètement mais préférait rester. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Potter. Le vent tourna légèrement et il sentit l'odeur du griffondor. C'était salé. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Harry Potter pleurait ? Il pouvait sentir ce goût salé dans sa propre bouche comme s'il avait goûté à ses larmes.  
  
Drago s'ébrouait au moment ou Harry s'effondrait au pied de son arbre. « faites-le arrêter », mendia-t-il. Il percevait sa douleur beaucoup trop fortement. Il voulait le rendre heureux, pas le voir aussi malheureux. Cela le blessait. Que faisaient donc Blaise et les filles si proches. Étaient- ils donc tous insensibles ?  
  
Il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que sa peau était devenue lumineuse. Sa peau pale luisait et son manteau noir, soyeux, luxueux était devenu blanc. Que se passait-il ? Il avait l'impression de pouvoir voler.  
  
« oh.. Sirius.. je suis désolé. Si seulement je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de jouer continuellement au héro. Tu serais toujours vivant. Je ne devais pas me fier à mes rêves. Je t'ai tué. Je l'ai fait. C'est ma faute. »  
  
Drago allait s'évanouir. Il savait maintenant ce qui tourmentait Harry. Il avait entendu son père se venter d'avoir tuer Sirius Black, le parrain du survivant. Que ferait-il, lui si on assassinait son parrain ? Black pensait qu'Harry était en danger et l'autre de même. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient entrés dans le combat. Lucius trouvait ça amusant. Mais ça ne l'était vraiment pas. Sa vision commença à se troubler. Il devait faire quelque chose... maintenant.  
  
Sans un seul bruit, il sauta sur le sol, à coté de lui. Avec la douceur d'un ange, il s'approcha d'Harry. Il voulait juste le réconforter, le tenir et qu'il ne le lâche jamais. Ses émotions explosaient en lui. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et effleura son épaule.  
  
Harry le dévisagea, désorienté.  
  
« qui etes vous ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix brisée. « Partez »  
  
« Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner dans cet état. »  
  
Harry le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Ses yeux reflétaient tant de douleur et d'innocence.  
  
« ce n'est pas ta faute. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est Voldemort. Sans lui rien ne serait arrivé. Tu ne dois pas être triste, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »  
  
« Mais c'est à cause de moi s'il est venu au ministère. »  
  
Drago savait que quelque chose était arrivé à Sirius parce qu'il avait voulu sauver Harry. Il saisit sa main. Elle était froide, glacée.  
  
« tu es chaud » dit Harry. « Tu es un ange ? »  
  
Drago rit doucement.  
  
« Quelque chose dans le genre. Je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux. »  
  
Soudain, Harry se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
« J'ai besoin d'être réchauffé. J'ai froid depuis si longtemps. »  
  
Lentement, Drago le serra contre lui dans une étreinte plus tendre. Il ressentait un sentiment de plénitude. C'était tellement agréable. Il se sentait bien. Harry était tellement bon.  
  
« Tu es si beau » chuchota-t-il, alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte.  
  
Il se surprenait qu'il lui fasse confiance aussi rapidement. Harry rougit et sourit doucement. Il sentait sa douleur diminuer. Cela signifiait que le brun se sentait mieux. De son pouce, il enleva ses larmes.  
  
« Ne pleure plus » chuchota-t-il  
  
Il entendit deux voix appeler Harry.  
  
« tes amis te cherchent » dit-il, sachant que son premier bon moment avec lui étaient terminé.  
  
« Je dois partir » ajouta-t-il  
  
« Mais »  
  
Drago essaya de résister. Harry semblait si innocent. Doucement, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient froides. Il voulait les réchauffer et gouter la langue de l'autre garçon. Mais il résista. Il se contenta de doucement mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il goûtait le sel. Il lui donna encore quelques doux baisers et s'éloigna. Les yeux d'Harry étaient troublés, innocents.  
  
Ses amis approchaient, il devait partir maintenant.  
  
« Ne pars pas » dit Harry lorsqu'il le sentit s'éloigner  
  
« Je dois le faire »  
  
Il captura une dernière fois ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.  
  
« Te verrais-je à nouveau ? » lui demanda le griffondor en le retenant.  
  
Son regard était triste et fiévreux. Drago le trouvait tout simplement adorable.  
  
« oui je te le promet », lui chuchota-il en s'éloignant vers la foret.  
  
Il détestait partir de cette façon mais il n'avait pas le choix. Granger ne devait pas le voir. Elle ferait probablement des recherches sur lui et découvrirait qu'il était un elfe. Et là les ennuis commenceraient. Soudain, la crainte de ce qu'Harry pourrait dire à ses amis le submergea. Il s'arrêta et décida d'écouter. 


	4. dangerously in love, chap 23

Dangerously in love chap. 2.3  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos gentils messages. Voici la suite tant attendue mais d'abord : réponse aux reviews.  
  
Blurp3 : et bien merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Snapeslove : je suis très honorée de ton message ! J'aime beaucoup tes fics ! Merci oui j'aime beaucoup le coté tendre et féerique de cette fic. Voici donc la suite et j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant. Il y a une autre fic de black elf que je compte aussi traduire si il y a des amateurs bien sur.  
  
Céline.S : merci d'avoir fait un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre. Cela fait très plaisir. Tu as raison. Harry n'est pas pauvre mais c'est un peu comme si on comparait sa fortune à celle de Bill Gates. Les Malfoy sont beauuuuuuuuucoup plus riche (et arrogants, et snob, et...)  
  
Onarluca : bonjour Artémis et oui j'aime toujours autant ce que tu écris. Merci pour les compliments c'est très gentil. Le coté fleur bleue de la fic ne faiblit pas, je te rassures  
  
Yunafab : j'ai trouvé le ton de ton message particulièrement condescendant. Mais bon, peut être suis-je dans une phase négative et susceptible. Merci pour le lien avec freetranslation, je l'utilise déjà mais c'est quand même sympa. Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que mon message précédant n'était certainement pas une excuse. Je m'explique mais ne m'excuse pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire sauf peut être devant black elf si jamais elle me reproche un jour quelque chose. Enfin, je ne compte pas épiloguer. Tu as ta façon de voir et moi la mienne dont je ne compte pas changer. Si tu l'acceptes j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic. Si ce n'est pas le cas et bien tant pis. Contente toi de l'original ou traduis toi-même puisque tu affirmes que ce n'est pas difficile. Sans rancune  
  
Lee-nc-kass : coucou nee chan. Merci pour ta review. Il m'a remonté le moral après le message précédant. J'adore ta façon de t'exprimer. Tu es trop drôle. Et oui Drago est très mignon en elfe. Toi aussi tu es une fan de Sirius ? Un vrai phantasme ambulant cet homme. Et Lucius alors...miam, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.  
  
Sweetdeath : kawai ça veut dire salut ? Merci, je continue (dit-elle en s'essuyant le front et en reprenant fermement les rames)  
  
Ddy : merci pour ton long message, waw ! Alors je vais essayer de t'éclaircir la situation, lol. Mais non tes neurones ne sont pas malades ! Cool ! Alors voilà ! Drago est un elfe qui cache sa véritable apparence grâce à une potion. Il s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour Harry mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est indécis. Ensuite, Harry est tombé sous son charme et le trouve beau comme un ange. Pour Hermione tu as être tranquille. On ne la verra presque pas. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Elle te fait cauchemarder ? Voilà, à bientôt, bisous  
  
Mel imoen : mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser au contraire c'est moi qui te remercie. Ah tu vois que c'est original ! lol ! Et oui je fais comme tout le monde ! Je réponds au reviews ici !  
  
Céline402 : merci et grâce à des commentaires comme les tiens je suis gonflée à bloc et super motivée  
  
Melhuiwen : merci et bien voici la suite ! J'ai déjà vu tu non quelque part ! Tu peux me dire le titre de ta fic stp ?  
  
Voili voulou la suite tant attendu (enfin j'espère !)  
  
« Harry tu vas bien ? » demanda Granger.  
  
Un sentiment de dégoût envahit Drago. Il sentait son estomac se retourner.  
  
« Nous t'avons cherché partout »  
  
« Je suis désolé », répondit Harry joyeusement  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu te sens bien ? »  
  
« Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »  
  
En effet il se sentait beaucoup plus calme et réchauffé de l'intérieur.  
  
« Il y a juste quelques instants tu semblais complètement dévasté ! », s'étonna la jeune femme  
  
« Plus maintenant », sourit-il  
  
« Comment est ce possible ? »  
  
Elle lui teint la main comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'horrible.  
  
« J'ai juste reçu un peut d'aide »  
  
« De qui ? » demanda Ron  
  
« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous ne me croiriez pas de toute façon »  
  
« Essayes quand même »  
  
« Stupide Granger », grogna Drago dans ses dents  
  
« La créature la plus belle et chaleureuse et que j'ai jamais vue et c'est tout ce que je vous dirai. »  
  
« Que t'a-t-il fait ? » s'inquiéta Ron  
  
« Il m'a embrassé », soupira-t-il, je me sens comme réchauffé de l'intérieur.  
  
« Tu es sur que tu ne t'es pas endormi ? »  
  
« Je sais ce que je fais ! Je vous l'avais dit que vous ne me croiriez pas ! Je me sens finalement mieux et la seule chose que vous trouver à faire c'est de me traiter comme un dingue. »  
  
Harry était vraiment blessé. Drago ressentit un élancement douloureux dans son cœur, connaissant les sentiments du jeune homme. Il y eu un long silence avant que quelqu'un ne reprenne la parole.  
  
« Bien, si nous rentrions au château ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Hermione, s'il te plait, rends moi service. Je vais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches mais ne parles de ça à personne. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me croit fou, comme vous-même vous le pensez. »  
  
« Nous n'avons jamais pensez que tu étais fou. Je suis simplement contente que tu te sentes mieux, c'est tout »  
  
« Promets le », dit-il sévèrement  
  
« Ok, je te le promets »  
  
Tout le reste de la journée, Drago se sentit aux anges. Il avait embrassé Potter. Bien... sa forme d'elfe avait embrassé Potter. Cette sensation était si ... spéciale. Il ne voulait plus retourner vers l'obscurité, vers l'humeur changeante de Drago Malfoy. C'était sa vraie nature et il ne voulait plus le cacher. Il voulait encore toucher Harry, parler avec lui, se réchauffer à sa chaleur.  
  
Il continua à travailler à l'extérieur, planifiant l'enlèvement de Potter. Il savait qu'il restait toujours à Poudlard pendant les vacances, donc il resterait aussi. Après le déjeuner, il écrivit une lettre à son père pour lui demander la permission de rester au collège.  
  
Il aperçu encore le griffondor qui se rendait au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il arborait un air rêveur. Ses amis lui parlaient mais il ne semblait rien entendre. Ils semblaient l'ennuyer. Drago voulait rester et surveiller le jeune homme plus longtemps mais il y avait trop de voix. Il y avait trop de conversations convergentes. Parfois, il entendait sa voix par-dessus les autres, mais ce n'était pas très précis.  
  
Il pénétra donc dans la foret interdite, cherchant l'endroit idéal pour construire leur petite maison. Beaucoup de bruits résonnaient dans la foret. Cela l'effrayait, il n'aimait pas cette obscurité. Sa baguette fermement serrée dans la main, il s'enfonça plus loin. Après une heure de marche, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une jolie clairière. C'était l'endroit parfait pour leur maison. Maintenant, il devait trouver les bons sortilèges pour la construire et s'assurer que les animaux ne puissent y rentrer. Ce serait parfait. Bien qu'au fond de son cœur il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas forcer Potter à l'aimer, le bref moment passé avec lui, lui donnait espoir. Il devait penser aux conséquences de son enlèvement. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur une simple conversation improvisée. C'était tout simplement impossible. Peut être serait ce possible sous sa forme elfique mais il ne pourrait pas le faire sous cette forme. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal sous cette forme.  
  
Bien que ce soit sa vraie nature son père ne lui permettrait jamais d'être naturel. Il était un Malfoy avant tout, pas un elfe. Il prendrait des risques. Il savait que sa forme elfique pourrait prendre le dessus dans les bras de Potter. Son esprit était partagé, même si son cœur le dirigeait vers l'autre jeune homme. Il aimait penser qu'il avait le choix, mais au fond de lui une voix le forçait à faire face. Pour le moment, il serait Drago Malfoy, l'emmerdeur, le garçon gâté incroyablement sexy. Seulement Potter pourrait faire émerger son coté pur. Quand il serait seul avec lui, il lui laisserait voir son vrai visage. C'était ça seule façon de le laisser approcher et c'était suffisant... pour l'instant. 


	5. dangerously in love, chap 3

Dangerously in love  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Coucou tout le monde, désolée je suis en retard. Il fait beau alors je suis bien obligée de bosser un peu dans le jardin en rentrant du bureau si je ne veux pas que ça se transforme en jungle. Voici la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Réponses aux reviews.  
  
Onarluca : coucou Artémis, merci pour tes encouragements. Moi aussi je continue à te lire avec grand plaisir. Dis-moi, ton nom a-t-il un rapport avec la déesse de la chasse ? Je suppose que oui mais pour quoi ? Ça m'intrigue  
  
Celine.s : salut, merci pour ton message. Vilain ffnet vas ! Souvent il refuse de prendre mes reviews aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pour le moment fatidique tu devras encore un peu patienter  
  
Blurp3 : merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long, j'espère que ça te plaira  
  
Hannange : sublime ? Waw quel compliment merci !  
  
Snapeslove : merci, contrôle toi, zen, inspire, expire, lol. Pour ce chapitre il ne se passe pas encore beaucoup d'action mais ça va bientôt arriver !  
  
Lee-nc-kass : j'espère ne pas t'avoir vexé avec mes commentaires sur ta façon de t'exprimer. En fait, je voulais juste dire qu'on sent ta joie de vivre rien qu'en te lisant. Tu donnes le sourire, c'est très chouette. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur les beaux males de Poudlard. Mais pourquoi on en rencontre pas des comme ça dans la vraie vie ? C'est trop injuste ! Encore merci et à bientôt  
  
Melhuiwen : je l'ai pas fait exprès je te jure ! Je n'avais pas le temps de faire plus alors j'ai préféré poster pour respecter mes délais (rouge de gêne). J'espère moi aussi pouvoir te lire bientôt. Merci  
  
Ddy : tu me fais trop rire, lol ! J'étais au boulot en train de préparer une réunion bien chiante quand j'ai lu ton message, ça fait du bien ! Je viens de lire un bouquin : le monde extraordinaire d'Harry Potter. Dans ce livre, on explique les origines mythologiques et autres auxquelles Rowling fait référence. C'est vrai que dans notre culture populaire nous voyons les elfes comme des être beaux et éthérés. Pas du tout les mochetés décrites par JK pour les elfes de maison. Disons qu'il s'agit d'une autre variété d'elfes. Je préfère un Drago beau, tant qu'à faire ! Alors pour Hermione, attend encore un petit chapitre et je crois que tu seras contente. Elle va s'en prendre plein la tronche. Enfin, pour répondre à ta dernière question, il fait un temps superbe ici. Pour une fois qu'il pleut pas en Belgique ! Yéhhhhhhhh ! Encore merci et à bientôt  
  
Mel-imoen : mais c'est normal, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris, sincèrement ! Merci, j'aime beaucoup le coté ambivalent de Drago. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut, bref c'est un homme quoi ! Pour la suite, tu as raison ça promet !  
  
Celine402 : merci et bien LA VOILA  
  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
Voilà la suite  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
POV Drago  
  
Construire la maison s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile qu'il l'avait escompté. Chaque nuit, il réfléchisait à l'endroit où la chaumière se tiendrait et à quoi elle ressemblerait. Il passait des heures à la bibliothèque cherchant des sortilèges de construction et décoration. Il était un Malfoy et voulait que tout soit parfait.  
  
Le jour, il tentait d'éviter Harry autant que possible, bien qu'il gardait continuellement un œil sur lui. Il craignait qu'Harry ne découvre que la créature qu'il avait rencontrée était un elfe ou quelque chose dans le style.  
  
Au cours de potions, il s'arrangeait pour que le jeune homme soit devant lui pour deux raisons. D'abord, Harry pouvait le voir et peut être faire le lien entre lui et l'elfe. Il voulait pouvoir parer à cette éventualité. Ensuite, Drago pouvait le regarder autant qu'il le voulait. C'était drôle de voir à quel point il était désorganisé et nul en potions. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pris cette option, sauf qu'il voulait probablement devenir auror.  
  
Drago aimait cette idée. C'était une belle profession à ses yeux. Bien que lui-même ne pourrait jamais exercer ce métier. Il imaginait déjà la tête de son père. Lucius lui rirait probablement au nez et le punirait pour l'avoir simplement envisagé. Par contre, cette profession convenait parfaitement à Harry.  
  
Le serpentard avait remarqué un changement dans son comportement. Il semblait par moments plus heureux, plus rêveur. Ron ou Hermione devaient souvent le bousculer pour qu'il porte son attention aux cours.  
  
Drago ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient put faillir à ce point dans leur amitié envers le survivant. Ils ne méritaient pas sa compagnie. Ils n'avaient pas entendus ses appels à l'aide désespérés. Harry avait besoin qu'on l'écoute sans l'interrompre. Drago pouvait le sentir plus facilement parce qu'il était un elfe, mais quand même, il l'aurait remarqué de toute façon. Harry ne mangeait presque plus. De jour en jour, il le voyait s'enfoncer sans que ses amis ne remarquent rien. Il cachait son mal être. Il s'effondrait et personne ne le voyait.  
  
Drago marchait vers la salle de classe de potion, son petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il se dirigeait vers sa place habituelle. A sa surprise, Harry était déjà là, plongé dans son livre.  
  
Il haussa un sourcil en rencontrant le regard de sévérus. Même Rogue paraissait étonné. Habituellement, Harry arrivait souvent en retard et il n'était jamais présent avant Drago.  
  
De nouveau, le blond se demandait s'il devait lui parler. Il était le seul à entendre ses cris silencieux. C'était vraiment ironique. Au sein de tout son entourage, son ennemi juré était le seul à l'entendre pleurer.  
  
Lui pourrait comprendre Harry. Il le pourrait vraiment. Personne ne pouvait percevoir sa détresse. Il était le seul à pouvoir y faire face quand aucun de ses amis ne s'en souciait lui pouvait le faire sortir de son malheur. Drago pouvait comprendre sa peur.  
  
POV Harry  
  
J'ai envie d'être seul. Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Que se passe-t- il ? Mes sombres pensées m'effraient. J'ai peur de la mort. Parfois, je me demande si je n'ai pas des tendances suicidaire parce que je pense souvent à la mort. Je me demande si il y a quelque chose après la mort. Où est Sirius ? Je me demande s'il mène une vie meilleure que la mienne. Sûrement, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire.  
  
Tous les jours, je me cache derrière mon sourire, trompant tout le monde autours de moi. J'ai perdu toute foi en ce qui me retenait avant.  
  
Il me semble souvent que tout est sombre autour de moi. Les ténèbres m'habitent. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Mon cœur a changé. Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenu. Je me méprise. Que suis-je devenu ? Rien, un outil ! Les gens pensent me connaîtrent. Ils pensent que je suis bon, mais ils seraient effrayés s'ils connaissaient la vérité. Je souhaite en parler mais j'ai peur qu'on découvre la vérité.  
  
Sirius,... depuis ma rencontre avec cette créature angélique mes pensées pour lui ont diminué. Maintenant, c'est cette créature qui occupe toutes mes pensées. J'ai tellement de mal à me dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Que je dois l'oublier, mais je ne peux pas. Elle a envahi mon cœur et mon âme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle a un peu guéri ma peine.  
  
Mais maintenant, je peux déjà ressentir le froid et l'obscurité en moi. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir. Je ne sais pas si je veux mourir. Parfois, je pense qu'il ne reste plus rien pour moi dans ce monde mais je m'accroche à un faible espoir. L'espoir d'un jour m'éloigner de tout ça, l'espoir d'être juste Harry. Je sais que je ne peux pas rejeter tout le monde, mais parfois j'aimerais.  
  
Voilà Ron et Hermione. Ils sont gentils mais ils ne savent plus comment me prendre. Hermione devrait avoir remarqué que j'ai changé avec son intelligence. Elle pense qu'avec le temps tout va s'arranger. Pour être honnête, je n'ai plus confiance en ses belles paroles. Je lui souris quand elle affirme que ça ira mieux mais les mots ne me touchent plus.  
  
Parfois, j'essaie de leur dire mais ils n'écoutent pas. Je suis malade de ne pas réussir à me faire comprendre.  
  
« Hé Harry »  
  
La voix d'Hermione m'arrache à mes pensées. Je me tourne et grimace un sourire. Elle parait un peu inquiète mais je suis sur qu'elle ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point tout est sombre en moi.  
  
Souvent, je pense que je réagis de façon excessive et que je devrais arrêter de me morfondre. J'en ai marre que tout le monde me plaigne. Mais je les ai impliqué dans ce bordel. Je les ai attaché à moi. Et pourtant tous ceux que j'aime me sont arrachés. Mes amis m'échappent. Et je leur échappe également. Leurs paroles ne me touchent plus. Mais ils ne le remarquent pas.  
  
« Waw, tu es arrivé le premier », dit Ron en souriant et en s'asseyant à mes cotés  
  
« Je n'avais pas faim, donc je suis venu directement ici. »  
  
Je pose ma tête dans mes bras sur le bureau. Je ne veux pas voir leurs visages heureux, me disant que tout va bien alors que rien ne va.  
  
Je regarde devant moi et vois Drago. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer. Soudain, je frisonne, une image de mon ange m'apparaît, éloignant provisoirement mes soucis.  
  
Drago est bizarre mais depuis quelques temps mon seul plaisir réside dans nos combats. Il frappe toujours au bon endroit. Il sait où me blesser. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est le seul à me comprendre. Je sens son regard sur moi me mettant à nu. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit à travers moi, qu'il perçoit mes pensées.  
  
Je pense à la mort et à la lutte finale et aux... garçons. Une autre chose qui entrave mon bonheur. Je crève ou je tue et en plus je suis gay. Putain, mais quel imbécile, quelle malchance. Encore une chose à garder secrète. Tous ces secrets me rendent fou, renforcent mon isolement.  
  
Je détourne finalement les yeux, me sentant comme si je venais d'avouer tous mes secrets à Drago Malfoy, mon arrogant, riche, mauvais et incroyablement beau ennemi.  
  
C'est vraiment amusant à quel point je suis dépendant du blanc dernièrement. Il me fait penser à mon ange et cela me réchauffe. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il commence à neiger. La neige me fait penser aussi à Malfoy. Il est parfaitement blanc sous tous rapports. Qui a t-il de plus parfait en ce monde que la neige ? Drago est comme la neige, parfaitement blanc extérieurement. On a envie de le toucher, comme on a envie de toucher la neige. Mais vous êtes surpris par sa froideur et vous avez peur qu'il fonde. Vos mains piqueront et vous essayé de vous dire de ne pas le toucher. C'est pourquoi, en dehors du fait que Malfoy est arrogant, mauvais, gâté et certainement pas gay, je ne me permettrai jamais de le toucher en premier lieu. Parce que j'ai peur d'être dépendant de lui. Tout comme la neige, vous voulez le toucher encore et encore. Non. Je ne veux pas me laisser tromper par l'apparence du beau Drago Malfoy. Je ne veux pas me laisser abuser par la beauté de son visage, la blondeur des ses cheveux, ou son apparence parfois angélique.  
  
Pour être honnête, je pense que je ne survivrais pas à cette froideur supplémentaire dans ma vie. J'en ai déjà assez.  
  
Je sens encore mon cœur s'emballer au souvenir que la créature angélique. Son baiser m'avait pris au dépourvu mais c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai vécue. Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour revivre ça à nouveau  
  
« Mr Potter, cela serait-il un effet de votre bonté de porter un peu d'attention au cours ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je pense qu'avec vos notes vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de rêvasser ». 


	6. dangerously in love, chap 32

Dangerously in love : chap 3.2  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Coucou tout le monde. Désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais je travaille et en plus je suis des cours. Et là je suis en plein examens. Donc, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Encore en peu de patience et bientôt ce sera les vacances.  
  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira !  
  
Peut être l'un ou l'une d'entre vous pourra me renseigner ! je me suis lancé un nouveau défi : illustrer mes fics. Connaitriez-vous un site qui accepterait d'héberger mes fics illustrées ?  
  
Merci pour les infos  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Onarluca : coucou Artémis, ! chouette j'ai eu l'exclusivité sur l'origine de ton pseudo. Moi aussi je suis une fana de mythologie. Encore merci pour tes encouragements. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris également, bises  
  
Céline.s : et oui c'est triste, et attends la suite ! t'inquiètes ils finiront ensemble mais quand c'est une autre histoire. Merci de me suivre  
  
Lee-nc-kaas : merveilleux ! waw ca c'est un compliment, merci. Et oui tu as raison, et voici encore quelques explications sur le comportement d'Harry. Snif, alors tu n'as pas de beau Sirius dans les parages ! moi non plus, resnif ! et celui du film est vraiment moche, beurk  
  
Melhuiwen : t'inquiétes, je maitrise, lol ! tu vas pas être contente c'est encore très court ! j'aime beaucoup transcendance, c'est très poétique. Et merci  
  
Ddy : alors remise de ton angine ? encore une tout petit chapitre et c'est parti pour le massacre d'Hermione, merci de me suivre  
  
Luna's shadow : merci, c'est très gentil. Ben oui, après les centaines de fics existantes, c'est dur d'être vraiment original. Mais bon je crois que le style sort de l'ordinaire  
  
Céline 402 : et oui, Harry est bigleux, ptdr ! pourtant là il est sur la piste, tu verras ! t'as compris ma stratégie pour les reviews, héhéhéh !merci  
  
Mel-imoen : merci merci et merci ! c'est le genre de review qui fait très plaisir ! je transmet à Black elf, mais elle répond pas la vilaine, tant pis, je continues quand meme ! obstinée la fifille ! lol  
  
POV Harry  
  
J'ai envie d'être seul Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Que se passe-t- il ? Mes sombres pensées m'effraient. J'ai peur de la mort. Parfois, je me demande si je n'ai pas de tendances suicidaires parce que je pense souvent à la mort. Je me demande si il y a quelque chose après la mort. Où est Sirius ? Je me demande s'il mène une vie meilleure que la mienne. Sûrement, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire.  
  
Tous les jours, je me cache derrière mon sourire, trompant tout le monde autours de moi. J'ai perdu toute foi en ce qui me retenait avant.  
  
Il me semble souvent que tout est sombre autour de moi. Les ténèbres m'habitent. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Mon cœur a changé. Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenu. Je me méprise. Que suis-je devenu ? Rien, un outil ! Les gens pensent me connaîtrent. Ils pensent que je suis bon, mais ils seraient effrayés s'ils connaissaient la vérité. Je souhaite en parler mais j'ai peur qu'on découvre la vérité.  
  
Sirius,... depuis ma rencontre avec cette créature angélique mes pensées pour lui ont diminué. Maintenant, c'est cette créature qui occupe toutes mes pensées. J'ai tellement de mal à me dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Que je dois l'oublier, mais je ne peux pas. Elle a envahi mon cœur et mon âme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle à un peu guéri ma peine.  
  
Mais maintenant, je peux déjà ressentir le froid et l'obscurité en moi. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir. Je ne sais pas si je veux mourir. Parfois, je pense qu'il ne reste plus rien pour moi dans ce monde mais je m'accroche à un faible espoir. L'espoir d'un jour m'éloigner de tout ça, l'espoir d'être juste Harry. Je sais que je ne peux pas rejeter tout le monde, mais parfois j'aimerais.  
  
Voilà Ron et Hermione. Ils sont gentils mais ils ne savent plus comment me prendre. Hermione devrait avoir remarqué que j'ai changé avec son intelligence. Elle pense qu'avec le temps tout va s'arranger. Pour être honnête, je n'ai plus confiance en ses belles paroles. Je lui souris quand elle affirme que ça ira mieux mais les mots ne me touchent plus.  
  
Parfois, j'essaie de leur dire mais ils n'écoutent pas. Je suis malade de ne pas réussir à me faire comprendre.  
  
« Hé Harry »  
  
La voix d'Hermione m'arrache à mes pensées. Je me tourne et grimace un sourire. Elle parait un peu inquiète mais je suis sur qu'elle ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point tout est sombre en moi.  
  
Souvent, je pense que je réagis de façon excessive et que je devrais arrêter de me morfondre. J'en ai marre que tout le monde me plaigne. Mais je les ai impliqué dans ce bordel. Je les ai attaché à moi. Et pourtant tous ceux que j'aime me sont arrachés. Mes amis m'échappent. Et je leur échappe également. Leurs paroles ne me touchent plus. Mais ils ne le remarquent pas.  
  
« Waw, tu es arrivé le premier », dit Ron en souriant et en s'asseyant à ses cotés  
  
« Je n'avais pas faim, donc je suis venu directement ici. »  
  
Je pose ma tête sur mes bras sur le bureau. Je ne veux pas voir leurs visages heureux, me disant que tout va bien alors que rien ne va.  
  
Je regarde devant moi et vois Drago. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer. Soudain je frisonne, une image de mon ange m'apparaît, éloignant provisoirement mes soucis.  
  
Drago est bizarre mais depuis quelques temps mon seul plaisir réside dans nos combats. Il frappe toujours au bon endroit. Il sait où me blesser. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est le seul à me comprendre. Je sens son regard sur moi, me mettant à nu. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit à travers moi, qu'il perçoit mes pensées.  
  
Je pense à la mort et à la lutte finale et aux... garçons. Une autre chose qui entrave mon bonheur. Je crève ou je tue et en plus je suis gay. Putain, mais quel imbécile, quelle malchance. Encore une chose à garder secrète. Tous ces secrets me rendent fou, renforcent mon isolement.  
  
Je détourne finalement les yeux, me sentant comme si je venais d'avouer tous mes secrets à Drago Malfoy, mon arrogant, riche, mauvais et incroyablement beau ennemi.  
  
C'est vraiment amusant à quel point je suis dépendant du blanc dernièrement. Il me fait penser à mon ange et cela me réchauffe. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il commence à neiger. La neige me fait penser aussi à Malfoy. Il est parfaitement blanc sous tous rapports. Qui a t-il de plus parfait en ce monde que la neige ? Drago est comme la neige, parfaitement blanc extérieurement. On a envie de le toucher, comme on a envie de toucher la neige. Mais vous étés surpris par sa froideur et vous avez peur qu'il fonde. Vos mains piqueront et vous essayé de vous dire de ne pas le toucher. C'est pourquoi, en dehors du fait que Malfoy est arrogant, mauvais, gâté et certainement pas gay, je ne me permettrai jamais de le toucher en premier lieu. Parce que j'ai peur d'être dépendant de lui. Tout comme la neige, vous voulez le toucher encore et encore. Non. Je ne veux pas me laisser tromper par l'apparence du beau Drago Malfoy. Je ne veux pas me laisser abuser par la beauté de son visage, la blondeur des ses cheveux, ou son apparence parfois angélique.  
  
Pour être honnête, je pense que je ne survivrais pas à cette froideur supplémentaire dans ma vie. J'en ai déjà assez.  
  
Je sens encore mon cœur s'emballer au souvenir que la créature angélique. Son baiser m'avait pris au dépourvu mais c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai vécue. Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour revivre ça à nouveau  
  
« Mr Potter, cela serait-il un effet de votre bonté de porter un peu d'attention au cours ? parce qu'honnêtement, je pense qu'avec vos notes vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de rêvasser ». 


	7. dangerously in love, chap 33

Dangerously in love : chap 3.3  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi  
  
Hello, je suis désolée, je me suis trompée dans l'envoie de mon chapitre précédent. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je m'excuse mais pitié me lancer pas les tomates pourries. Au boulot je suis débordée et en plus j'ai le stress des examens. Bref, je ne fais que des conneries, sorry, sorry, sorry. Courage j'ai mon dernier exam samedi matin, puis c'est la big fiesta. Pff dans quel état et à quelle heure je vais encore rentrer moi !???  
  
Alors merci à tous ceux qui m'on envoyé un message. Merci particulièrement à onarluca, céline.s, sybel 26, virginie, lee-nc-kass, minere, melhuiwen, shenna, crystal yuy. Pour gagner du temps, je vous envoie tout de suite. A partir de la semaine prochaine j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps et je promet solennellement (la main sur le cœur) de répondre personnellement à tout ceux qui auront la gentillesse de m'envoyer une petite review.  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
POV Drago  
  
Drago en aurait grogné. Cela avait été une telle joie pour lui de voir le visage d'Harry s'éclairer à la simple vue de la neige.  
  
« Désolé monsieur » répondit-il en rougissant.  
  
Drago se demandait à quoi ou à qui pensait Harry. Leur baiser était-il son premier baiser ? Pensait-il à son baiser ou à celui d'un autre ? Cette question à l'esprit, Drago scruta la pièce. Cherchant qui aurait pu approcher son Harry. Cette personne était déjà morte.  
  
Rogue était reparti dans son discours sur sa potion chérie. Le jeune homme pouvait en profiter pour étudier son beau brun. Après l'avoir vu rougir, il décida de garder un œil sur lui.  
  
Soudain, Drago se rappela la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son père ce matin. Comme il était en retard, il l'avait emportée sans la lire. Il regarda autours de lui. Tous les élèves étaient plongés dans leur livre de potion. Il saisit la lettre dans son sac et l'ouvrit discrètement. Personne n'avait entendu. Son père voulait qu'il rejoigne Voldemort et le prévenait d'une mise à l'épreuve. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il fit la moue. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.  
  
Il avait deux options. Soit il rejoignait Voldemort ce qui signifiait perdre Harry et se battre contre lui. Il ferait la fierté de son père et deviendrait ce qui était prévu pour lui. Sa vie s'en trouverait améliorée. Soit il ne rejoignait pas la face de serpent et là les conséquences seraient énormes. Il perdrait son nom et son héritage. Il serait pourchassé par les mangemorts. Il devrait sûrement passer sa vie caché avec les moldus. Et peut-être aurait-il Harry.  
  
Par Merlin, si au moins il savait si Harry était gay. Il avait essayé de trouver cette information. Mais depuis cette histoire avec Cho, il n'avait plus été impliqué avec personne. En plus, si Harry était gay, il devait encore gagner son cœur. Là rien n'était sur. Harry pouvait-il l'aimer ? Après tout lui-même n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureux du griffondor. Il devait vraiment y arriver.  
  
Après tout, il était un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne renoncent jamais et obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Il allait tout faire pour conquérir Harry. Même si c'était appliquer des mesures extrêmes. Seulement alors, avec Harry il prendrait sa décision vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Et il devrait se dépêcher.  
  
La classe était terminée et Drago attendait patiemment qu'Harry et ses amis aient terminé de ranger leurs affaires pour rassembler les siennes. Il les suivit.  
  
« Harry, tu vas bien ? tu es très silencieux, » demanda Hermione.  
  
Drago roula des yeux mais se rapprocha pour mieux entendre.  
  
« désolé, j'ai mal dormi c'est tout »  
  
« ta cicatrice t'ennuie encore ? »  
  
Le serpentard fut étonné de voir autant de colère dans les yeux du brun.  
  
« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, arrêter de vous inquiéter pour ma cicatrice. Ce n'est pas toujours ma cicatrice. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui peut me faire souffrir ! il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il n'y a pas que Voldemort pour rendre ma vie pitoyable ? non, bien sur que non ! c'est toujours Voldemort. Il est toujours plus facile de le blâmer pour tout ! »  
  
Même drago était surpris par l'explosion soudaine d'Harry. Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte ne sachant que dire.  
  
« Laissez tomber, je n'ai pas faim, je vais me promener »  
  
Drago hésitait. Devait-il lui parler ?  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Ron, un peu choqué  
  
« Je ne sais pas. C'est peut être un mauvais jour, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. »  
  
Là, le blond explosa  
  
« Vous les stupides griffy. Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il va mal ! vous qui vous pensez si loyaux, si intelligents, mais vous ne voyez même pas que votre meilleur ami crève à petits feux. Quel genre d'amis étés vous donc ? »  
  
Il s'élança dans la même direction qu'Harry. Il se serrait giflé pour avoir dit ça. Il rendait service au survivant mais ruinait sa réputation. C'était trop tôt. Il réfléchissait à comment camoufler son erreur et ne vit pas la personne devant lui après le coin.  
  
« Aie, dit drago en tombant au sol. Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?«   
  
Il ne continua pas quand il se rendit compte que c'était Harry qu'il avait percuté. Celui-ci lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se taisaient, gênés. Il avait la certitude d'avoir été entendu étant donné sa façon de se comporter. Le blond se sentait très inconfortable. Il était sur le point d'empoigner son sac pour partir quand le brun ouvrit la bouche.  
  
« C'est drôle que parmi tous ces gens tu sois le seul à l'avoir remarqué »  
  
Drago contemplait le sol.  
  
« C'est difficile de ne pas le voir, le balafré »  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai Malfoy, personne n'a rien vu, pas même Dumbledore. Pas même mes meilleurs amis. »  
  
Le cœur de Drago fit un bond. Il espérait que Harry ne ferait pas le lien avec les caractéristiques elfiques.  
  
« Je pense qu'ils sont avec toi 24H/24 donc ils ne remarquent pas les petits changements »  
  
« Si tu dis ça à n'importe qui je te tue »  
  
« Si tu dis à quiquonque que je m'en suis inquiété, je te tue »  
  
Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il ne parte. Drago soupira. Harry lui avait bien souri ? Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Maintenant il était sur qu'Harry serait sien. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.  
  
« Mr Malfoy, j'aimerais vous parler », dit le prof Rogue. 


	8. dangerously in love, chap 4

Dangerously in love : chap 4  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Bon alors je pourrais m'excuser pour mon retard en vous racontant plein de bobards mais la vérité c'est que j'ai eu la flemme. J'ai pas trop envie d'écrire pour l'instant. Mais bon, voilà j'ai fini les exams et tout réussi, hip hip hip hourra ! et aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de congé. Je poste vite avant de partir camper.  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Melhuiwen : merci de votre indulgence chère amie, lol. Voilà la suite  
  
Onarluca: coucou artémis merci et à bientot j'espère  
  
Lululle: et oui, jour mémorable mais ça va pas durer longtemps  
  
Celine.s: merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi  
  
Mel-imoen: merci, j'ai tout réussi, yéh!! Ben oui, j'étais un peu à coté de mes pompes. Ça fait 2 mois que je me tapes des semaines de 50 heures de boulot et je commençais à saturer. bises  
  
Ddy: et oui on a fait la fête. Heureusement que j'ai un gps, dans l'état ou j'étais je n'avais plus vraiment le sens de l'orientation. Mais t'inquiétes je ne bois pas souvent. Mais la fin d'un calvaire de 3 ans, ça se fête ! pour le kidnapping je pense que tu vas être surprise, nierk, nierk.  
  
Hayden: la voilà, la voila, avec beaucoup de retard désolée  
  
Lee nc kass: que veux-tu il est sur de son charme le blondinet, mais par contre pas vraiment de ses choix. Oui j'étais en plein exam quand tu as envoyé ton message. Ça a du me porter chance parce que moi et la philo....  
  
Celine 402: rien que pour te faire plaisir, j'essayerai d'envoyer le prochain chapitre lundi, bises  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::  
  
« Drago! Pourrais-tu prètter attention à ce que je te dis? »  
  
Demanda Sévérus, extrêmement ennuyé. Il se tenait debout devant la cheminée, où un bon feu brûlait, remplissant la pièce de chaleur.  
  
Drago était assis dans un profond fauteuil de cuir noir dans les appartements privées du professeur. Sa distraction était en effet plus que flagrante. Il était obnibulé par la pensée de son beau brun, mais Severus le ramenait brutalement à la réalité.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Sev. », pleurnicha-t-il « pourrions nous discuter de ceci plus tard? »  
  
« Et de quoi parlons-nous exactement? » demanda le professeur, les sourcils haussés.  
  
Drago baissa la tête, honteux, les joues brûlantes et rouges.  
  
« Oh. Donc, c'est bien la vérité. Je viens de parler avec les tableaux des cachots pendant une bonne demi heure »  
  
Le jeune homme relava rapidement les yeux, rencontrant le regard amusé de Sévérus.  
  
« comment ? je ne comprends pas ! »  
  
« Drago, je ne suis pas stupide et de plus même Dumbledore a remarqué un changement en toi ! » dit Severus, son divertissement clairement affirmé dans sa voix.  
  
« qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »  
  
« Bien, si tu m'avais écouté ne fusse qu'une seconde tu aurais compris! » répondit-il, en lui tendant un verre de vin rouge.  
  
Drago releva un sourcil, étonné.  
  
« et bien quoi ! je ne vais pas te servir du lait, tu en a passé l'age et de plus les gosses me rendent fou. »  
  
Le jeune homme bu une gorgée en riant. Il appréciait le bordeaux et cela le réchauffait. Le petit rire satisfait de Sévérus disparut.  
  
« Drago, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement ! c'est très important. »  
  
Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face au blond qui hocha la tête intrigué de connaître la suite. Severus comptait-il lui donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle illustré par des abeilles et des oiseaux ?  
  
« je sais que ton père t'a envoyé une lette dans laquelle il te propose de rejoindre les rangs du dark lord. Je savais que cela allait arriver » dit- il en sirotant son verre.  
  
« je ne veux pas que tu le rejoignes. Tu sais que j'ai commis cette erreur par le passé, mais j'en suis sorti. Actuellement, je ne pourrais plus le faire Drago ! j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir compter sur le soutien de Dumbledore. Il m'a tiré d'un bien mauvais pas. »  
  
« pourquoi devrais-je renoncer au chemin tracé pour moi depuis ma naissance ? »  
  
« Drago, ce n'est pas ton destin. Tu n'es pas forcé de t'y soumettre. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que tu ne seras qu'un pion pour Voldemort. Il te déplacera à sa guise et t'élimineras au besoin. Tu ne dois pas décevoir les espoirs que les gens mettent en toi ! »  
  
« Je ne dois pas décevoir quoi ? qu'est ce que c'est que ces foutaises ? et si j'aimais le fait que ma vie soit déjà planifiée ? »  
  
« Oh Drago ne me dis pas ça ! je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui ! tu veux vraiment devenir comme ton père ? »  
  
« Mon père est un homme puissant. C'est en effet un exemple ! »  
  
« Il est influant oui, mais qu'y gagne-t-il ? »  
  
« L'argent, le pouvoir, la puissance, la crainte et la déférance des autres »  
  
« Tout cela est éphémère. En bout de compte, rien de tout cela ne compte ! »  
  
« il a une famille », hurla preque le jeune homme  
  
« ah, laisses moi rire, aimes-tu ton père ? »  
  
« bien sur que je l'aime ! comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? »  
  
« parce que j'essaie de te prouver que tu ne veux pas devenir une copie conforme de ton père. Tu m'affirmes que tu l'aimes, mais lui que ressent- il ? aime-t-il Drago ou l'héritier Malfoy, car ce n'est pas pareil !? »  
  
« j'aime mon père. C'est peut être un amour bizarre, tout comme celui que ma mère éprouve pour lui, mais c'est quand même de l'amour. Fin de la discution ! »  
  
« drago, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tout ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu dois prendre la bonne décision. Tu ne dois pas te baser sur des sables mouvants. Si tu répètes ce que je vais dire, je te tuerai. Quand le moment sera venu pour toi de quitter cette terre tu laisseras toutes tes possessions matérielles derrière toi. Tes mains seront vides et qu'importe ce que tu auras possédé jusque là. La seule chose qui compte en fin de compte c'est l'amour Drago. »  
  
Le jeune homme fixait ses pieds ne sachant que répondre. Pff, on était bien lui d'une conversation sur les abeilles.  
  
« drago, j'ai perdu mon amour lorsque j'ai rejoint Voldemort. J'avais soif de pouvoir et de richesse. Je me suis laisser berner par ces leurres. Quand vous etes embarqué là dedans, c'est quasi impossible d'en sortir. Je ne veux pas que tu le rejoignes. Je ne veux pas que tu termines comme ton père et moi. Je suis persuadé que ton père finira par comprendre que le plus important dans tout ça c'est toi. Ne te laisses pas influencer dans ta décision ».  
  
Drago s'était relevé en déposant son verre vide sur la table de salon. Il voulait répondre quelque chose mais il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sévérus puisse être sensible à .... l'amour.  
  



End file.
